Headmaster Charlie
by BaseballisMyTrueLove
Summary: Charlie becomes the headmaster of the academy, but then something horrible happens! WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES THAT MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME READERS. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE BONE
1. The Announcement

I hefted my briefcase up to my hip, and pushed open the door of Bloor's Academy. It wasn't called Bloor's Academy anymore, because all the Bloors were dead, however, I forgot what it was called, because I had smoked too many packages of alcohol.

"Welcome Mr Bone," a cheerful voice smiled at me. I looked and saw a woman, who was carrying a flute. I figured she must have been the head of the music department. I sighed with bittersweet memories as the memory of my time at Bloor's washed over me.

I had been in the music department, even though I couldn't play an instrument for jack shirt. I played the recorder at first, but then I switched to the trumpet. My music teacher was this crampy old man named Mr Reginald Paltry. He was a huge smoker, but he was not dead yet from lung cancer, so I was surprised.

Anyway, I stepped into my office, which was the headmaster office, because I am the headmaster.

When I sat down, I took out my framed picture of all of my friends, there was Fidelio, Gabriel, Tancred, Lysander, Emma, Olivia, Billy, and not Benjamin, because Benjamin didn't go to Bloor's with me.

I listened in, and could hear the voices of everyone giggling, even Gabriel.  
Fidelio moved to Spain because he became a famous violinist, and he played at bull racing things, but then he went deaf, and locked himself in a cave for twenty-three years. I hadn't heard from him since.

Gabriel caught the bubonic plague from fleas on her gerbils, but then he got better, and we were still good friends.

Tancred was still doing stormy stuff, and he had eighteen kids now, and they could all do storm stuff. His family were the only one left in his neighbourhood, because everyone else had gotten the hell outta dodge because of all the storms.

Lysander joined the Navy, and ran off with a Naval nurse. He now had three kids, and he still sent me postcards from his base in Hawaii.

Emma was not dating Tancred anymore, they had broken up when they were sixteen, because Tancred was too turbulent. Anyway, Emma now worked as a teacher at Bloor's; she was the art teacher.

Olivia of course went on to be a famous actress just like her mother, and we didn't really talk anymore, because she was always busy.

Billy was killed by some random guy, because Billy had betrayed him, and spied on him and stuff.

As for the bad kids,

Dorcas became Amish, and was never heard from again.

The Branko twins joined the circus, and were pretty intresting performers, until they got ran over by an elephant. They didn't die though.

Joshua Tilpin was locked away in an insane asylum with his mother, and was never heard from again.

As for the flip flop kids,

Dagbert turned into a merman when he turned 18, and decided to go live in the ocean with a pod of other merfolk.

Asa kept flip flopping from the good side, to the bad side, until no one wanted to hang out with him anymore. Now, he was a hobo who tried to sell bracelets for cash.

I put my picture back where it was, and took out some folders to see who the new students to be arriving were.

Then, a knock at the door came!  
I opened the door, and saw a short boy with a red ponytail, pale skin, and blue eyes standing there.

He looked like if Manfred and Asa would have had a kid together, and if that kid would have had a kid with someone blue-eyed person because neither Manfred or Asa had blue eyes.

"Hello," I said with a smile. I wasn't going to be all mean and creepy like the Bloors, because, the academy is now going to be a safe and warm environment. We will not kidnap children and hypnotise fathers, no sireee bob!

"Hello, I'm Mercury, I'm in the Drama department," he said in a nasally voice.

I shuddered. When I went to Bloor's almost everyone in the drama department was evil. However, maybe now that the school is good now, the students will be good.

"Alright, are you endowed?" I asked him. I knew I should have looked through the student files before hand, but what can you do?

"I am, I manipulate ice and water," he replied with a shy smile.

"Oh yea, now I remember, you're one of Tancred's eighteen kids!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, that's me." He scuffed his feet on the carpet.

"Your father and I were great friends when we went to Bloors," I said with a grin.

"Cool," said Mercury. I then handed him his class schedule, and sent him on his way.

Just as I was about to close the door, a girl pushed it open with her mind and stormed into the office.

"I'm Ida, and I'm the daughter of the famous circus perormer Inez," she smirked haughtily.

I glanced sadly at her, okay, so maybe we would not have less bad kids.

Ida looked exactly like how Inez and Idith did when we went to Bloors, she looked as though she could be their triplet or something.

"Alright, are you endowed?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a look of disgust, and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm endowed!" she snarled, ripping the schedule out of my hand, and storming off, but not before sending my books flying off my desk.

"Bloody hell," I groaned, bending down to pick up the books off the floor, when another person entered.

I turned my head up, and saw that this was a boy of average height with violet eyes, and blue curly hair, his eyebrows were brown though.

I narrowed my eyes at his eyes, I didn't really trust people with oddly coloured eyes, not with that incident with Belle.

"Hello I'm Tavi," said the boy.

"Hello Tavi, are you endowed?" I asked.

"I am, I bring my drawings to life," he said softly, blushing as he looked at his feet.

"And you're in the Art department right?" I asked, checking the paper.

"Yes Sir," he said.

"Okay."

I was just about to hand him his schedule, when my mobile started to ring, I put my finger up at the boy, indicating for him to give me a minute. He nodded.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, this is Gabriel," came the quiet voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Babe, how's it going?" I asked with a smile, talking to my friends always cheered me up instantly.

"Good, I just wanted to let you know that Fidelio and I are getting married, and we want you to be our best man," he said with excitement in his voice.

I gasped and almost dropped the phone from shock.

"That's great Gabe! So Fidelio came out of the cave?" I asked.

Gabriel nodded, and I hung up the phone, and turned back to Tavi, giving him his class schedule.

For a few minutes, no one else came in, so I took that as my oppourtunity to look at the student files. All in all, there were six endowed children attending this term, and I had already met three of them. I was both nervous and excited to meet the others.


	2. The Unwanted Surprise

The next day, I called my wife Claerwen on the telephone. She had used to be a moth, which was my wand, but then she turned into a human, and we are now married.

"Hello?" she said in her Welsh voice. She had only spoken Welsh when we first met, but now she was on the fast track to learning English.

"Gabriel and Fidelio are getting married! They invited me to be their best man!" I exclaimed cheerfully as I twirled the cord of the phone around my finger.

"That's great, so Fidelio came out of the cave then?"

I nodded.

"Well, I have to go now, I have to do headmaster stuff," I said. I then hung up the phone, and turned to see a girl looking at me. She had curly brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes. She looked like she could be Fidelio's daughter, but she was not, because he did not like girls. Instead she was Felix's daughter, and she attending Bloor's because she was super good in music.

"Hey, can I help you Frida?" I asked her.

"Yes, Ida is being a huge bully! She stole my tuba!" Frida exclaimed, crossing her arms over her blue caped chest.

I gasped, and memories of Josh Tilpin stealing my trumpet flashed through my memory. I had gotten in so much trouble because of him! I knew that I couldn't let another student go through that, especially not the daughter of my best friend's brother!

I stood up, and stormed out of the headmaster office, causing the door to slam back against the wall. Well, it would have, but there was a door stop in the way!

Anyway, I marched like in the Navy, until I reached the drama classroom.

I saw a bunch of kids trying on costumes, and being all loud and stuff. Then! I saw her! She was standing in the darkest corner of the room with Frida's tuba. She was swinging it around like a limp sock, and laughing with meanness.

"YOU ARE EXPELLED! THERE WILL BE NO BAD KIDS ALLOWED HERE!" I thundered at her.  
Her mouth gaped open, and she dropped the tuba, causing it to bounce off the floor.

"You can't expell me! Not for something this small, I remember at the old Bloor's, people could get away with a lot worse, my mother said so," pouted Ida, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, this isn't the old Bloor's, Bloor's doesn't exist anymore!" I exclaimed.

I then called Tancred, and told him to deal with this, because he is the best one to deal with the clean ups around here.

Then, I went back to the headmaster office.

When I sat on my chair, I heard some scratching at the door, when I opened it, I saw Asa standing there looking all pathetic. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, that were hardly jeans anymore because of all the rips, and a ripped shirt that showed off his scrawny frame. His hair was all tangled and messy, like he had been in a fight with a bunch of trees and lost.

"Asa, what are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring at him because I knew that he was on the bad side again.

"I'm sorry to ask this Charlie, but I need your help," he said.

"And why should I help you?" I demanded with a sneer, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because, I'm on the good side again, swearsies!"

"Okay then, what is it that you need?" I asked with a sigh. I couldn't stand how pathetic he looked, and I wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"I am tired of being homeless, and I was wondering if I could live in the ruins again like I did when I attended Bloor's," Asa pleaded.

"Why not live in the tunnel again?" I cackled.

Asa's eyes bugged out of his head, and he began to cry. I began to laugh, a boisterious laugh that filled up the whole room.

My features than began to change, my height went higher, and my hair turned black, and so did my eyes.

I wasn't Charlie Bone anymore! As it turns out, I was being possessed by the ghost of Manfred. Oh no!


	3. Manfred Causes a Stir

The next day I was sitting in my headmaster office, because I am the headmaster, when my phone began to ring.

"Ello?" I said, taking it off of the cradle and putting it up to my ear.

"Hey Charlie, this is Tancred, I'm just calling to let you know that I am moving," said the voice on the other end of the line.

I jumped up and dropped the phone, then I bent over, and picked it back up, putting it to my ear.

"WHAT? WHY?" I exclaimed.

"Everyone got tired of all the storms, so they held a vote to make me permantely move out of England," said Tancred.

"Nooo! That can't be right, we must do something!" I said with determination, fisting the air.

Tancred shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but there is nothing we can do, it's already been determined. I have until Friday to get out."

With that, he hung up the phone, and I heard the sound of the dial tone.

I frowned and plopped down on my chair, I was sad that Tancred was having to leave the country, it just didn't seem fair.

Manfred was happy though, and I could feel his excitement inside of me. He was still possessing me, and every day, he seemed to be getting stronger. I knew that I would need to do something about him as well before it was too late.

I then heard a knock at the door, and when I opened it, I saw Fidelio and Gabriel standing there!  
Gabriel had twently gerbils on his shoulders.

'Hello,' signed Fidelio with his deaf hands, because he is deaf.

'Hello,' I signed back. I had taken a sign language course on the internet, so I knew all the basics.

"Hey Charlie, I hope you don't mind us barging in on you like this," said Gabriel with a sheepish grin.

"Of course I mind, and get those disgusting rodents out of my office! How dare you desecrate the Bloor house like that!"

I clamped my hands over my mouth, and hoped that Gabriel did not hear, and that Fidelio did not read my lips.

"What do you mean Charlie?" Gabriel said with a sad frown. Oops, I guess he had heard.

"Uhh, nothing, it might have been someone outside," I lied. I knew I should have told them about Manfred possessing me, but I didn't want them to worry about things. Not when their wedding day was so close.

"Well, okay then," Gabriel said, still frowning, as though he didn't quite believe me.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We just wanted to let you know that we adopted a son, and he will be attending Bloors," said Gabriel with a smile.

"That's wonderful news! Is he endowed?" I asked with excitement.

"No, but he is really gifted in music," said Gabriel.

"Well, I'm not surprised about that," I chuckled. Manfred let out a gag of disgust, which caused Gabriel and Fidelio to stare at me.

'What's your problem?' signed Fidelio with his hands, that are deaf, because he is deaf.

"Uhh, nothing, just a cold," I said. I then sighed, I hated having Manfred posses me, he was always making me look like a fool in front of my friends.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell us anything," said Gabriel with a slight frown.

"Yes, I'm sure." I looked down at my watch. "Wow! Look at the time, maybe you guys should come back later, yea?" I all but pushed them out of the door, and slammed it shut behind me.

"Stop interrupting into my conversations with people!" I snapped at Manfred. If anyone were to walk by, it would have appeared as though I was talking to myself, but I wasn't really.

"You're not going to win Bone, soon, I will be the one in control, and Bloor's will be mine again," cackled Manfred.

"No it won't, this is MY body! You're dead Manfred, and so is Bloor's."

"That's what you think! Oh, and by the way, Benjamin hates you," Manfred thundered.

I furrowed my eyebrows with confusion.

"What? Why?" I asked, it was news to me, I hadn't even talked to Benjamin for like two weeks!

"Well, last night when you were asleep, I had free range of your body, which meant I could do more things without you standing in the way," began Manfred.

"Uh uh and?" I asked with a sigh, just wishing that he'd get to the point.

"Anyway, I went over to number twelve, and I kidnapped Runner Bean and took him to the pound. I made sure Benjamin saw me take him. He totally hates you now," giggled Manfred in an evil voice.

"Oh no! That's horrible! Why would you do such a thing?" I demanded.

Manfred didn't answer, he just started to laugh like a maniac.

I shook my head, knowing that there was only one thing left to do, I would have to call an exorcist!


End file.
